


Гений во всём, кроме чая

by thunder_witch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_witch/pseuds/thunder_witch
Summary: (Драббл формата 221б). Шерлок не умеет заваривать чай, а Джон... Джон просто потрясающий.





	Гений во всём, кроме чая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Genius at Everything Except Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044283) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> Перевод также опубликован на моей страничке на "Книге Фанфиков": https://ficbook.net/readfic/6464752
> 
> * Драббл формата 221б — короткий фанфик, состоящий из 221 слова, последнее из которых начинается на букву «Б».
> 
> * КМК — Королевский медицинский корпус.

— Поверить не могу, — сказал Джон. — Ты вроде как чёртов гений во всём, чём только можно, но до сих пор не можешь самостоятельно заварить чай.

— Если бы ты просто заварил его вместо меня, как ты обычно делаешь... — сверкнув на него глазами, сказал Шерлок и вывалил комки использованной заварки из кружки.

— Ну уж нет. Это жизненно важный навык, который ты должен освоить сам, Шерлок. Тебе разве не полагается быть британцем? Давай, покажи мне, как ты это обычно делаешь.

— Чтоб ты меня на смех поднял?

— Возможно, — усмехнулся Джон. — В чайнике как раз хватит воды ещё на одну кружку. Давай, показывай.

Шерлок досадливо выпятил нижнюю губу, отчего стал выглядеть точь-в-точь, как пятилетка-переросток, но всё же послушно вытащил из шкафа кружку Джона с логотипом КМК (единственную чистую из всех имеющихся — оставшиеся четыре, выстроившись, стояли немытыми у раковины, потому что Шерлок не потрудился убрать последствия своих предыдущих провальных попыток) и вывалил туда полную ложку чайной заварки. Просто вывалил, не воспользовавшись ни одним из шести ситечек для заварки, находящихся в выдвижном ящичке перед ним. Горку измельчённых листьев он сдобрил двумя ложками сахара, после чего залил всё горячей водой так, что та едва не полилась из кружки, и осторожно попятился прочь.

— И как долго ты его обычно... паришь? Варишь?

— Завариваю.

— Точно.

— Никогда больше не буду пить твой чай, — сказал Джон, качая головой.

Шерлок согласно кивнул.

— Ради твоего же блага.


End file.
